Experimental Kissing
by HVK
Summary: A Fubblegum-oriented entry in my and The Stinky Foot's Tiny Finn AU. Bonnibel is a lonely girl made of pink goo; her friend Finn is a tiny boy no taller than her fingers, and to him all his many female friends are like lovely giants. Together, Bonnibel and Finn experiment with kissing.


Finn, no taller than a lady's finger, stepped onto Bonnibel's hand as she lifted him up from the table. The warm flesh of her palm rippled as his little bare feet, and both Bonnibel - she loomed over him, pink and big and _beautiful_ - and Finn giggled.

Her gel-flesh moved in small rippled under his, and it even splashed against his feet. Pink droplets of slime fell against his toes, sucking wetly at his skin before falling back into her. His feet sank slightly into her, and Finn had seen enough of Bonnibel devouring random unattended thinks and digesting them in plain view (sucking them right into her skin, too) to be more than a little afraid.

Bonnibel gave him a brief shake. Her fingers arced up overhead, and she gave him a little nudge that bounced him into her fingers. She felt like flesh, soft and warm, but it was moist and smooth too, like water that had come alive and become all thick; he supposed he should have sank all the way into her (his butt and hands, pressed firmly into her, were already slipping slightly, but there was enough resistence that he wasn't dropping into her, so that was good), and he looked down. He could see, sort of faintly, the floor right through her. It was blurry and pink, but he could still see it.

"Your body is cool!" Finn peeped.

Bonnibel blushed, red color flooding over her cheeks as her lips stretched out to those very points. She smiled warmly, giggling shyly.

For a moment, she looked lost. She had seen so many holo-tapes about this sort of thing, but she had no idea how you were supposed to talk to a boy.

Now that she could think about it, though, there weren't any vids about talking or handling boys that were so small that if you weren't careful you could drop them or accidentally swallow them or something even worse.

Her mind, active and imaginative as ever, wondered if there were other things you could do with a tiny boy… she considered these notions thoughtfully, and sadly thought that Marceline would definitely not approve of Bonnibel doing those things to Finn before Marceline herself could.

"Stupid Marcy," Bonnibel muttered, pouting intensely. "Having all the fun with Finn!"

"What was that, Bonnie?" Finn asked.

Again, the goo-girl blushed intensely. She shook her head, and the thick lengths of gooey hair slapped against her back, more than several feet down her shoulders. They stuck briefly to the back of a ragged old dress several sizes too big for her, and Bonnibel tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Do you…" She stopped, chewing on the words before she continued. "Does it ever bother you that we're so much bigger than you?"

Finn tilted his head. "No," he said after a moment, seemingly puzzled. He looked suddenly nervous. "Are boys supposed to be scared of bigger girls? Am I messing up on the boy-girl exchange?! Oh mang, I don't know these things, I am so freaked out-"

"No, no!" Bonnibel hushed him. "That's not what I meant! I just…" She made a girlish huffing noise. "We must be like giants to you. Doesn't that ever scare you? I mean… if we step wrong or trip or aren't careful about what we swallow, or have a billion-quintillion other things, we could hurt you! Does that ever scare you?"

Her tone indicated hurt, fear, and an ever-certain awareness that if Finn ever really did get too scared, he could leave. He could just up and leave them all and never come back. That scared Bonnibel; she couldn't control him, she didn't own him nearly as much as she wanted, and no matter how much she was sure that he loved her and Marcy and the lonely fire giantess Finn just called 'Flame', she couldn't actually stop him from doing anything she didn't want him to do. Of all of them, Marceline had the most control over him, but that didn't say much. Marcie had told her once about a time when she and Finn had been fighting, and he said that he was just gonna leave and he had been walking out of the forest before Marceline's crying had drawn him back.

Bonnibel was scared that one day, Finn might realize how much danger he was in just being around them. That maybe he might think that no matter how much he loved them, it would be too dangerous to actually (and here she bit her lip thoughtfully) love them physically, with such a drastic size difference.

Finn, oblivious to her thoughts, had been thinking her question over. "I think," he said after a moment. "That it's fun, all you guys being so big! There's just so… much of you guys, to be so fun and smart and cute-" He stopped. He blushed, wiggling on her hand.

Bonnibel smiled. Quite apart from how nice it felt to feel him on her (a precious and tiny weight, but so heavy sometimes), she knew that's how boys were supposed to react… at least the movies she saw said so.

"Finn?" She said cautiously.

Finn looked up, his long blond hair flapping around. Blue fabric, taken from a patch of Marceline's overalls, made a lovely shape around his chubby boy-body. "Yeah, Bonnie?"

"May I-" She swallowed. She licked her lips, trembling a little. "May I kiss you?"

Finn blinked. "Oh, wow! Um… sure, Bonnie! Any time, mang!"

Bonnibel giggled. She leaned down and brought her hand up at the same time; Finn was knocked into her fingers against by the sudden change in altitude. He sat up, just as soon as her lips found him. Finn, dear Finn, he made a faint squealing noise, a surprised boy-noise, as her lips moved over his face, smothering him in wet softness. Her lips moved over his entire head, drawing him slightly into her mouth, and then her lips smooched against his shoulders as well as she kissed him with surprising ferocity, him wiggling happily inside her mouth and feet pushing up on her hand as he let himself be moved into her.

She tasted him, just for a moment, and it was liked candied things and music on lonely nights and the warmest things that didn't burn and a lot of other things that didn't make much sense but it almost hurt to let him go, releasing her little Finn with a faint pop.

Her lips reluctantly let him go, and he fell giggling onto her hand, bouncing a bit and sinking slightly into her. Her gooey flesh squealched over him, sliding up his legs and hips, as if longingly cradle him completely within her body.

She slowly smacked her lips wonderingly. She had nothing to say; nothing she had read or watched had prepared her for how… lovely that was.

Finn giggled more and more. "That was… really cool, Bonnibel!" He looked up at her, suddenly shy as he beheld her immensity (proportionate to him, that is). "Um… could we do that again?"

He sounded hopeful. Bonnibel giggled, wondering how Marcy and Flame would feel about being kissed too, and she leaned her head down. "Of course," she said, and her lips found Finn once more.

It was fun experimenting with ways for him to kiss her back.


End file.
